


After the Marathon

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, F/M, Marathon Sex, Massage, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:09:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Sam takes good care of Cait after her first full marathon.





	1. After the Marathon Part 1

Rather be at a pub. Well, not quite true. She would actually rather be cuddling with Sam and Eddie in their bed. But appearances must be keep. She sighs as she settles into the plane's seat. She misses Sam badly. Two days was a lot but the incredible acomblishment of completing her first marathon was worth it. Not to mention all the pounds made for WCC and the honor of running with her sister. If only Sam could have been here. At least he was meeting her at the airport.  
Sam paces anxiously back and forth. He misses her terribly. He hadn't been allowed to actually be in London with her even though he had trained daily with her these last few months.  
" It would cause to much talk," they were told.  
So the compromise was to be here waiting and cheering her on through sm. And no fake fiance in sight. It wasn't perfect and wasn't what they wanted but the sm angle had given Sam an idea. It went of without a hidge. Though he does fear his wife's reaction.  
She exits the plane and heads to the secluded spot that they had agreed to meet. She spots him as he paces back and forth. When he turns back around, he sees her.  
" Cait, my love, I am so proud of you!" He sweeps her off her feet and spins her around. She laughs and laughs. " Oh Cait, I so wanted to be with you."  
" I wanted to be with you too. I missed you terribly."  
" Eddie and I missed you too." He leads them out the back way and into the waiting car.  
" I saw that. Did you not think you were pushing the envelope some?"  
" Well, I was told I could support you on sm."  
" Our bed with our cat?" she lifts her eyebrows at him.  
" Well...crips Cait. I wanted to claim you. I am tired of the games."  
" Me too baby. I am not upset. I am glad you are pushing the envelope."  
" So, did you use all your wind up or do you have some left to kiss your husband?"  
" Well.." She answers by claiming his lips. Their fingers and lips, tongues and teeth, get reacquainted as they are driven home.

" What do you need Cait?" he asks as they walk into the door. He knows how hard it is to recover after a full marathon. And Cait has to be on set quite early.  
" What would you suggest?"  
" You need a massage. A good deep massage and then a good deep sleep."  
She looks at him and rolls her eyes.  
" Just a massage. I know you don't have the energy for more. And need to sleep."  
He looks so dejected by this thought she has to laugh." There is always tomorrow night darling."  
She takes off her clothes and climbs on their bed.  
" Now if I took a picture and posted it; I would break the internet."  
" You wouldn't dare!" she squeals.  
" No, seeing you like this is just for me. And Eddie."  
Eddie, hearing her mummy's voice jumps up on the bed and greets her with a long meow.  
" I missed you too luvie. But daddy took good care."  
" Yes, we had fun.' He replies as he coats his hands with oil." On your tummy baby. Let's relax those well used muscles."  
She flops on her belly and feels her husband's strong hands pressing and kneeding her neck. She lets out a deep breath as he works the kinks out. She groans as he reaches a particularly tender spot.  
" Sorry love." He stops and re oils his hands. He then returns to the sore spot. With gentler strokes, he releases that sore knot. He works his way down her shoulders and neck. He uses his hands, forearms, and even elbows as he rids her of the tension built up from her 26 mile run. She sinks deeper into into the softness of their bed. The noises of contentment she makes are quickly becoming a problem. He knows it is just because he is taking her pain and tension away but they sound like her sex noises. And he had missed his wife bad.  
" About her Heughan. This force of nature who ran a full marathon in excellent time for charity. Who has to return to work in the morning. She doesn't need your lust." he firmly tells himself as he works down to her glorious arse. Her poor gluteus maximus was as tight as a drum. He kneeds her and tries to think unsexy thoughts. It is a struggle made worse when he leaves her arse and heads down her legs.  
He really loves her legs. They go on forever and are so tuned and shaped by her training. Her training. Her run. Her. All about her.  
He pulls and loosens her well used and abused legs and feet. Eddie sits between her mum and dad and watches with cat like concentration.  
" No worries Eddie. Daddy is not hurting mummy." he tells her stopping to scratch her ears. Eddie purs loudly and rubs her face against his hand.  
" Let's see if we can get mummy to purr."  
She was close to it. Her moans and deep sighs, panting and groans, simultaneously spur Sam on while turning him on.  
He reaches her feet. He takes them between his hands. He presses his thumbs into her arches. He is rewarded with a deep groan. He smiles and continues kneading feeling her muscles relax and loosen. When he is done, she is sound asleep and he is in need of a cold shower.


	2. After the Marathon Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Cait takes care of Sam. Very NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cait. Shower sex and taco eating.  
> Very explicit

Cait stands at the finsh line of the Sterling Marathon with the hood of her Barbour jacket up to hide her face.Over her back she carries a pack with Sam's warmup clothes. She knows his pace and that he will be coming soon. Her body is alive with anticipation. Unlike last weekend when she was the one running, Sam didn't need as much recovery time. In fact the endorphins released had a very aphrodisiac effect. Thus the taco emojis.  
He runs across the finish line ten minutes later. She stays out of sight. But Sam knows where she is. Their eyes meet and Cait's legs weaken at the heat, the fire she sees in his.  
Later......  
" Crips Cait that taco emojis tweet made me crazy."  
" That was the plan."   
They stumbled into their flat and were undressing each other before the door was firmly shut.  
" Shower," Cait manages to get out between fervent kisses.   
" Okay." He pulls off her pants and they both laugh that in his eagerness he had forgotten her shoes. He lifts her up sitting her on the edge of the sink and pulling her shoes and socks off. She works on taking off his sweat covered shorts at the same time. He pulls her pants and knickers off as soon as her shoes and socks are off. Ahe pulls her own shirt off. He unhooks her bra.  
They stumble into the shower without losing contact with each other. She wants him clean and he just wants her. So as she is trying to wash him, he is trying to get to her lips, to her breasts. When she goes to wash his hair, he reachs down to stroke her between her legs.  
" Sam I do want you. Let me help get you clean first."  
" If I must." he says with a grin that makes her wet.  
They stumble into their bed without bothering to dry. His hands are everywhere. Holding her face as he deeply kisses her. Running down her back and pressing her close to his huge erection. Holding her legs up as he buries himself between her legs.  
" Four taco emojis. You used four." he murmurs before pressing his lips to her.  
" Yes," She is breathless and squirming desperate for his touch.  
" So you shall get at least four orgasms."  
" Oh really."  
Oh jessssusss he is as good as his word. He licks his way completely around her. She moves, squirms, groans, and bucks.  
" Please oh Sam please."  
" Patience," he whispers against her hyper sensitive skin. It is all she needs.   
" Ooooohhhhhhhh," her hands tighten on his hair.  
" That is one," he says with a smile. He returns to work, suckling her clit like he does her breasts and she explodes again. Sensation is everywhere. In the midst of this, he moves back up her body.  
" I want to try something," he says.  
"What?" she is still contracting deep in her womb.  
" This," he says before licking around her nipple. And then moving to other one.  
" Ooooohhhhhooo Sam."  
" Yes baby. Let's see what other sounds you can make." He licks for a bit longer before drawing her now very erect nipple against the top of his mouth.  
He continues to suckle her as he moves his hand down. He strokes her leg. Moving to her inner thigh.   
" Three." he says as he moves off her nipple and finally enters her.  
" Sam. Sam. Sam." she gasps as he moves deeper, deeper, and deeper inside her. He fastens his mouth on her neck sucking deeply as his thrusts increase. He slows down and gently kisses her.  
" I love you."  
" I love you Sam. Faster. I am close."  
" Ahhh four."   
" Oh Cait," he groans out a few seconds later.  
" Four," she says a moment later as she strokes his hair. He lays across her chest.

" Well you choose."  
" D*m. Next time I will post at least six."  
He chuckles. And they both drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you really think I will leave Sam like this. Part 2 on the way.


End file.
